


yearning

by yawniverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, NSFW, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Sex Talk, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Table Sex, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, impatient bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawniverse/pseuds/yawniverse
Summary: bokuto returns a little early from his training camp, and he wants to show you just how much he missed you.→ one shot
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You
Kudos: 116





	yearning

Just as you finished doing the dishes, you heard a knock on the door. Wiping your hands on your shirt, you strode over to it and opened it to see Bokuto standing there with a grin. You immediately hugged each other, with you surprised to see him already back after his week long training camp. “Kou! You’re back.” you nuzzled into his chest as he kissed the top of your head, responding with, “I wanted to get back as soon as possible.”

You smiled up at him before landing a short, chaste kiss on his lips. After shutting the door behind him and placing his duffel bag down, you asked, “How was camp?” and he responded with enthusiasm about the new friends he made and the new skills he’d learnt from them as you keenly listened. Suddenly, he paused, and pulled you in by your waist and started landing loving kisses on your face. You were caught off guard but giggled in response. “But I really missed you, you know.” he said in a low voice, before leaning in to kiss you properly, with you softly tugging at his slightly messy hair. When he reluctantly pulled away from you, you were already panting and he licked his lips, his gaze never leaving yours. 

Before you could respond to him, he leaned down to kiss you at your earlobe and nibble at it softly, making you sigh. “In more ways than one.” You pulled him back to your lips whispering, “Me too.” before you went in to kiss him again. This time, he brought his arms down to your thighs, and lifted you to press you against the wall and leave kisses along your jawline. “You’re driving me absolutely crazy with how you’re wearing my shirt.” he mumbled against your neck, and you just came to the realisation that you were wearing one of the jerseys he had left behind. 

He suddenly bit down on your sensitive spot, making you moan out his name. He groaned, inadvertently grinding into you and you cried out. “Again, _please_.” you begged needily, pulling him closer. “Touch me again, Kou.” 

“God…” he obliged, grinding against you and watching your reactions with a half-lidded gaze as he let out desperate groans of his own. You dug your nails into his shoulder blades, grinding back against him with earnest. “How much did you miss me?” you asked, making eye contact with his fully blown pupils. “Show me.” 

He was immediately on your lips again, eagerly pulling down your gym shorts along with your underwear. You assisted him, pulling them off your ankles and pushing them away as you left kisses along his jaw. Once they’re off, he goes back to kissing you, one hand sliding under your shirt to grasp at your breast while the other went down to rub against your clit, making you moan into his mouth helplessly.

He eased two fingers into you, biting his lip as you bucked your hips against him. You leaned your head against his shoulder as he continued his ministrations, with you mewling helplessly into his neck. “You’re taking my fingers so well, baby.” he whispered into your ear as he scissored you, inserting a third finger and making you clench eagerly around him. “You must’ve been so lonely, so needy for me…” You whined a small ‘please’, in response, trying to catch your breath.

“Please what?” he curled his fingers, perfectly pressing against your sensitive spot. You cried out, your nails digging deeper into his biceps. “Please— give it to me, Kou! Fuck me in the way only you can.” you pleaded, hearing a desperate groan come from him in response. He withdrew his fingers and began sucking them off, with you already keening for his touch again. He leaned against your ear, “Bend over the table and wait for me, hm?” 

You didn’t need to be told twice as you eagerly waited for him, hearing the faint sound of him undressing behind you. When you felt his touch again, he had rolled on a condom and was bent over you, rubbing against your entrance. “Shit… you’ve already gotten me so hard, babe.” He begins to sheathe himself in, and your fingernails dig into the wooden surface as you bucked your hips back against him with your head against his shoulder. You both let out groans in unison as he buried himself to the hilt, and his hands went to your hips, holding you still against the table as you whined. 

“Koutarou,” you called out for him helplessly as he withdrew his hips slowly, “Come on, baby.” he cussed under his breath, giving in and beginning to pound into you mercilessly, the table creaking beneath you in protest. Your legs trembled as he tilted your chin to connect his lips with yours once more, drinking in your moans greedily. Your fingers tugged at his locks as you breathed against his lips, praising him. “So b-big… you fuck me so well.” he groans and slows down for a moment, gyrating his hips against yours and a finger going down to rub against your clit, making you keen. 

“So pretty for me… bent over the table and taking my cock so well.” you clench around him in response, already feeling a familiar heat rising in your abdomen. He grunts as he feels your walls tighten around him, feeling himself beginning to reach his release as well. He gradually falls back into his previous rapid pace, both of you muttering soft confessions of love and how much you missed each other among your moans and grunts.

He pressed harder against your clit, “Come for me, baby.” you immediately fell apart underneath him, and his hips stuttered against yours one last time as he fell with you. He captured your lips with his once more in an endearing kiss as you both came down from your highs, both of you chuckling breathlessly. “That was a nice welcome.” he whispered, kissing your nape. You smiled, turning to look into his eyes. “I love you.” he pushed away stray hairs from your forehead, placing a soft kiss there after. “I love you too. So much.” 

After cleaning up and taking a refreshing hot shower together, you both go to bed, with him giddily smiling to see you adorning another jersey of his which he insisted on you wearing as pyjamas. With him drawing slow patterns on your back accompanied with you slowly running your fingers through his hair as you engaged in soft conversations, you both fall asleep peacefully in each others’ arms.


End file.
